Promise Not To Run Away?
by kaylaisradx3
Summary: What happens when you add a Teddy Lupin, a Victoire Weasley, a pond and old memories? You'll have to read to find out. Inspired by "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift.
1. Promise

"Since when do you care so much what you look like when going to The Burrow?" Dom said, leaning against the door frame.

Victoire jumped and dropped her hair brush. "Since when is it okay for you to come in here without so much as a warning?" All the younger sister did was smile, and this made Victoire even more mad.

Victoire and Dominique were complete opposites. Victoire was 17, 5'3 and blonde. Dominique was 14, 5'3 with shockingly bright red hair. It seemed as though the only thing the two shared was blue eyes and the same parents and sibling.

"Teddy's going to be at The Burrow isn't he? Thats why you're getting all dolled up."

"Oh, do shut up. How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going on between Mr.Lupin and myself?"

Dom rolled her eyes and sat down on Victoire's pink colored bed. "Sure. Thats why you cried your eyes out at his graduation and you've hung out with him, what, 5 times just this week alone?"

"I'm allowed to hang out with who I want to, I do believe I am of age. And I only cried because he took care of me while he was in school and made sure nobody bugged me."

"You'll never admit you fancy him, will you? Poor girl." She left her sister's bedroom laughing, carrying it all the way down the hallway.

The Burrow was always had at least 3 or more Weasleys there at a time. On Sundays during the summer, there was usually more than 15. After hugging all her relatives and kissing the young ones, Victoire made her way back outside. Scanning the yard, she found just what she was looking for. A bright, turquoise colored head sitting by the water. Flipping her long mane of blonde hair behind her shoulder, she walked up beside the brightly colored figure and sat down.

"Fancy seeing you here." She said, grinning.

And there it was, that award winning smile she was looking for. "Same to you, Weasley. Do you come here often?"

"Oh, you know every once in awhile. These 'Weasley' people are just some family friends." Teddy laughed and rolled his eyes at this remark. "So what are you exactly doing? Just staring at the pond?"

"Possibly. No, I was waiting for you to get here actually."

Her heart did 9 flips at once. Trying not to blush, she spoke. "And why is that?"

"I have two tickets to a Cannon's game next Saturday. I kind of thought we could maybe go, you know, together." And thats when his hair turned bright red.

Teddy Lupin's hair had a personality of it's own. So many colors meant so many different things. For instance, bright red means embarrassed, dark red means anger, white means worried, black means sad, and orange means excited. Those were just a few to name. On a few occasions, whoever or whatever Teddy thinks about, his hair would turn to match the color of the person's hair or the color of the thing he's thinking about. Definetly a personality of it's own.

"Oh. Next Saturday, you said?" Victoire said, trying her hardest not to let the Weasley blush show, but failing miserably.

"Yeah. I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I'll take James or somebody. I just thought that you'd like to go becau.."

"No, I'd love to go."

Teddy breathed in a sigh of relief and his hair turned back to turqouise. "Now that thats out of the way, which do you like better," He closed his eyes and his hair turned orange with black stripes "This one or," He closed his eyes again and his hair turned orange with a big 07 on both the left and right sides.

"Oh Merlin, Teddy. Please don't tell me you're going to the game like that."

"Don't 'Oh Merlin, Teddy' me. You know damn well you're going to wear everything orange and be screaming up and down the whole game. If I have to put up with that you have to put up with my hair."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine. I like the 07. The stripes make you look like a tiger."

"Oh well thanks for pointing out my animal qualities, Vic."

Victoire laughed and layed down in the grass. It was awhile before either of them spoke. When one of them did, it was with courage.

"Remember when you were 7 and I was 8, and you dared me to kiss you?" Teddy said, laying down in the grass.

Victoire laughed and rolled over in the grass to face Teddy. "Yes. I believe I ran away from you when you tried."

"Yeah, you did. You were a bloody witch."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, well spotted, Teddy."

"Remember when you were 14 and I was 15 and you called me a 'bloody idiot' and slapped me in the face?" Surprisingly, he said this with a smile.

"Oh, how could I forget? You started to date Miranda Moundly and I knew that she was talking to other guys. I told you and you didn't listen to me. So I called you a bloody idiot."

"And I called you a stuck up brat and you slapped me, cried, and ran up to Ravenclaw Common Room." Both of them laughed at this.

Victoire rolled back onto her back and put her hands behind her head. "Miss Miranda Moundly. I wonder what she's getting into these days."

"Apparently alot. She came into the shop the other day, she's 6 months pregnant."

That sure made her jump up. "You're kidding! Who's the dad?!"

Teddy mimiked Victoire's earlier move and put his hands behind his head. "No idea. I ignored her."

A smile played across Victoire's face once more.

A couple hours rolled by as Teddy and Victoire kept on talking. Lunch and dinner were inturrupted breaks, but they always seemed to find themselves back at the edge of the pond, talking. The sun had begun to slowly dissapear from the sky and sink into what looked like the water. Although the sun was setting, the Weasley and Potter clan was lively as ever. Chasing fire flies, playing Exploding Snap and talking about old times was still going on.

"I can't believe we've sat at this bloody pond all day." Victoire said, sitting cross-legged next to Teddy.

"Not all day. We ate twice, mind you. Not to mention loo breaks."

She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well if you want to get technical." Turning her head, she saw everybody heading inside. "I guess we're leaving soon."

"I guess so. I don't think I want today to end."

Their eyes met. "I don't think I do either."

"Hey, Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know you have the most beautiful eyes on the planet?"

Victoire felt herself blush. "Teddy I-"

"Promise not to run away?" He butt in.

She shook her head out of confusion, but didn't break eye contact. "What? Run away? What are you talking about?"

"Do you promise not to run away? Just answer yes or no."

"Sure, I promise not to run away."

Teddy briefly smiled. "Good. Because I've been waiting since I was about 8." And with that, he pressed his lips to hers.

Victoire's mind was doing about 90 miles an hour, spinning with memories with Teddy. When she realized just who he was, when he helped her up when she had fallen, when he screamed at the boys who hurt her, when she realized they weren't related and it wasn't weird to fancy him, when she realized she loved Teddy Lupin, when she realized her lips were touching his. Before she knew it, she was spinning back down to earth and took in a few things. For instance, her hands were in Teddy's hair, Teddy's hands were on her waist, and they happened to be snogging senseless in her Grandmum and Grandad's backyard. Oh, and there happened to be an annoying voice floating around somewhere.

"What are you two doing?! Are you aware that somebody could come out here any minute and see you two eating eachothers faces?! You're lucky it was me and not Mum or Dad!" Louis.

Pulling herself away from Teddy, Victoire started to panic. "What are we doing?! What are you doing?! Who do you think you are coming out here and inturrupting this!? Go back inside before I hex your little 12 year old legs off!"

"Excuse me, but I was sent out here by Dad to come get you so we could go home. If you'd like, I'll go back inside and tell them exactly why you and Teddy weren't inside."

Glancing at Teddy, who's hair happened to be a mixture of dark and bright red and who's lips happened to be swollen, Victoire got up and stomped her foot. "You win this time. If they find out anything, I swear on Merlin it'll be your head." Taking Louis by the shirt, she started to march back up to the house. Stopping, she turned around and caught Teddy looking at her with a smirk on his face. "Expect an owl from me."

"Yes, love."

* * *

I really like this one:D. I had a dream about it sort of, and I guess thats where some of it came from as well as "Mary's Song".

I'd also like to thank **LittleRedOne**, for she always reviews my stories and I forgot to thank her during the WPL Book. :)

**ALSO!:** This one goes along with The Summer of the WPL Book.

As always, Happy reading:)


	2. Letters

As soon as the girl got home, she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. _Louis isn't going to tell, Louis isn't going to tell_, she kept on repeating to herself. Tying her hair up in a quick ribbon, she grabbed a quill, ink, and parchment and set to work. She was silently praying her owl, Athena was up for flying alot tonight.

Dear Teddy,

What was that all about? Are you mad kissing me like that? You can't just kiss me like that and not have any explanation for it. I want a reason to why you did it.

Love,

Victoire.

P.S. I made Louis swear to secrecy that he wouldn't tell anybody.

P.S.S. You better write back.

_Dear Princess Victoire, _

_What are you complaining about? If you really need an explanation (which I'm sure you don't, you're just saying you do), I've fancied you since I was bloody 16. Also, it's not like you hated the snogging. You snogged me back, if I remember correctly. Just because you made Louis sware to secrecy doesn't mean anything. He's in good with James, if anything the whole family will know by tomorrow morning._

_Love,_

_Teddy the Prat._

Dear Teddy the Prat,

Why are you just telling me now that you fancy me? And you're telling me that you've fancied me for 2 years now? Are you telling me that you fancied me while you were dating Miranda Moundly? No, I didn't say I hated the snogging. I quite enjoyed it actually, for your information. Now don't go getting a big head about it. Trust me, Louis won't be telling anybody about it. Let's just say I've used a bit of blackmail to make sure of it.

Love,

Princess Victoire

_Dear Princess Victoire, _

_Why does it matter that I just told you now? It's not like it would've made a difference if I had told you two years ago, you had a boyfriend and you wouldn't of dated me anyway. And yes, I fancied you while I was dating her, just before I broke up with her. It was my 16th birthday and even though we weren't talking, you gave me a card and it said 'I'm sorry, but I know what she's doing.' That was it for me. I'm not even sure what the hell you're feeling now though or if you would even want to be seen with me. Teddy Lupin, the turqouise-haired orphan who's dad was a werewolf. You're a bloody Veela, Victoire, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't feel the same way back._

_Love, _

_Teddy the Prat._

Dear Teddy the Prat,

I can't believe I'm explaining this to you. Don't you understand anything at all, Teddy? Are you bloody blind? Has one of Uncle George's product's exploded in your eyes at work? I've fancied you since I was 14. I fancied you when I was dating Geoff McLaggen. I fancied you when you fancied me. Who cares if your Teddy Lupin, the turqouise-haired orphan who's dad was a werewolf. When I look at you, I don't see any of that. I see Teddy Lupin who used to beat me up when we were little, and then make me laugh when I started to cry. I see a Teddy Lupin who would yell at boys who were bothering me. I see a Teddy Lupin who I love with everything in me. I thought you knew this.

Love,

Princess Victoire

_Dearest Princess Victoire of Iliketofancypeopleandnottellthem Land,_

_And how was I supposed to know all this? It's not like you made it obvious or anything. How was I supposed to know that you fancied me, even though you were dating somebody? You girls need to write a manual about how to interpret your feelings and what the bloody hell you say. You're a puzzle, Victoire Isabelle Weasley. I have yet to figure you out._

_Love, _

_Teddy the Prat of Unknowing Land_

Dear Teddy of Youpratyoudidn'ttellmeyoufanciedmeeither Land,

And how was I supposed to know that you fancied me, Teddy? I'm not the only one here who didn't show what I was feeling, you're as guilty as I am. There, it's done and over with. I fancy you and you fancy me.

Love,

Princess Victoire

_Dear Princess Victoire, _

_Fine. It's over and done and set and stone. What happens with us now, we can't just pretend this didn't happened or that we're not feeling this. I can't go another 2 years pretending that I don't fancy you, Victoire._

_Love, _

_Teddy the Prat_

Dear Teddy the Prat,

And I can't go another 3. Meet me at the park near Diagon Alley tomorrow, Bertie Bott Park at 11. We'll talk this out the right way, not on parchment.

Love,

Princess Victoire.

_Dear Princess Victoire,_

_I'll take my break then. Are we actually going to talk this out, or are you just trying to snog me again, Victoire Weasley? You're very sneaky._

_Love,_

_Teddy the Prat_

Dear Teddy the Huge Prat,

You're an insufferable idiot. We're going to talk, not snog, prat. I'm going to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow.

Love,

Princess Victoire.

Things were said, and things were made clear. Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were a couple at the end of it all, and Teddy was secretly cheering in his head as his lips met hers.

* * *

I was extremely bored, so I figured I would write a follow up to 'Promise Not to Run Away'. I'm thinking these were the letters that Victoire and Teddy sent back and forth after they had left The Burrow. It's not all that great, but I had some laughs out of it.

ALSO, I finished re-reading Deathly Hallows the other day and something popped into my head. During the 2nd book, there was a peice of Voldemort's soul in the diary. If it had finished draining Ginny of her life, would the teenage-Voldemort of came back to life, or the body-less Voldemort? And if the teenage one came back to life, what would've happened to the body-less Voldemort? It really has me thinking.

ALSO!: This goes in line with 'Summer of the WPL Book'

Anyway, Happy reading as always (:


End file.
